1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image projector system, more particularly to an image projector system operable in a slide projection mode and a liquid crystal projection mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,400, there is disclosed an image projector system that includes a point light source array, a light guide block, a liquid crystal display element, and a projection lens. The aforesaid image projector system, however, is not designed for use with projector slides.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an image projector system that is operable in a slide projection mode and a liquid crystal projection mode.
According to the present invention, an image projector system includes a cold light source, a projection lens, a slide retaining unit, and a liquid crystal module. The slide retaining unit is disposed between the cold light source and the projection lens, and is adapted to retain removably a projector slide between the cold light source and the projection lens when the image projector system is operated in a slide projection mode. The liquid crystal module includes a liquid crystal panel retained removably on the slide retaining unit between the cold light source and the projection lens to permit operation of the image projector system in a liquid crystal projection mode.